got7fandomcom-20200213-history
U Got Me
U Got Me is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the first track from their second mini album GOT♡. Audio Spotify Lyrics |Rom = |Eng = Ei! Swagger like me We bout to blow your mind Ei! Turn it up now Today as well, I stare at you, Please don’t shine into my eyes like this anymore U Got Me U Got Me Good U Got Me U Got Me Good As you tell me everything too Your eyes are also speaking to me I Got U I Got U Girl I Got U I Got U Girl When you look at me so sweetly… If only everything could stop in this moment U Got Me, everything about me U Got Me, I give everything to you U Got Me, You’re so special So just stop, let’s just stay like we are right now U Got Me, the things I like about you U Got Me, and everything else about you too U Got Me, I’ve come to like it all U Got Me U Got Me Good I Got U, I know, Girl I Got U, you’re missing something.. I Got U believe in me, Girl I Got U I Got U Girl You get me nervous when you come, or speak to me Baby It’s already too late to turn my heart from you Baby When it’s you everything Is Okay So don’t hesitate anymore Please don’t judge me Just trust me now I’ll Show you how We get along better than anyone Listen to me Baby, You’re making me crazy I’ll keep you right by my side, I need you here with me You’re so beautiful when you come to me If only everything could stop in this moment… U Got Me, everything about me U Got Me, I give everything to you U Got Me, You’re so special So just stop, let’s just stay like we are right now U Got Me, the things I like about you U Got Me, and everything else about you too U Got Me, I’ve come to like it all U Got Me U Got Me Good I Got U, I know, Girl I Got U, you’re missing something.. I Got U believe in me, Girl I Got U I Got U Girl At first sight, at the very moment I knew it with just one glace Baby U got me falling And now, I’ll protect you, come a little closer, Baby U know I Got It So lady tell me what you want I’ll try to get you what you want Or maybe tell me what you like I’ll try to get you what you like Cause you got me feeling so high Imma make you be my girl No matter what it gonna take ha Yup I ain’t no born player So why not give a shot I mean I ain’t no liar Reject me or take me it’s your choice girl But I bet you’ll go crazy with just my voice You’re so beautiful when you come to me If only everything could stop in this moment… U Got Me, everything about me U Got Me, I give everything to you U Got Me, You’re so special So just stop, let’s just stay like we are right now U Got Me, the things I like about you U Got Me, and everything else about you too U Got Me, I’ve come to like it all U Got Me U Got Me Good I Got U, I know, Girl I Got U, you’re missing something.. I Got U believe in me, Girl I Got U I Got U Girl }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:GOT♡ Category:Discography Category:Songs